


Correspondence re: Cision Motors Property Insurance Claim, October-November 2186

by gamerfic



Series: Mass Effect: In the Margins [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Humor, IN SPACE!, Insurance Claims Adjusting, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, POV Outsider, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerfic/pseuds/gamerfic
Summary: "I know it's ridiculous to put this much effort into patching bullet holes in our showroom walls when the Reapers might attack us at any moment. But, you know...my job is the only thing I have any control over right now."





	Correspondence re: Cision Motors Property Insurance Claim, October-November 2186

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/gifts).



> AO3's inexplicable tag reordering has been occasionally ruining my joke...in the event that it happens again, the tags are supposed to read "Insurance Claims Adjusting, IN SPACE!" Hope you find this story enjoyable regardless!

To: Rusas Kor, Irune Interstellar Insurance - Citadel Lower Wards Agency  
From: Hannah Nguyen, Vennher Citadel Cision Motors

Subject: Status of Claim # IIICLW-K23801-P50101-981207A

Hello again Mr Kor -

Just following up about our conversation last week regarding Vennher Cision's pending property insurance claim. The last time we spoke, you mentioned having encountered some unexpected difficulties. Since then, we haven't heard from you or from anyone else at Irune Interstellar about whether the claim has been accepted, and Mr Vennher would be grateful for an update. Would you kindly clarify the current status of our claim? Is there any additional information or assistance we could provide to you that would expedite this process?

Yours sincerely,  
Hannah Nguyen  
Office Manager  
Vennher Citadel Cision Motors

* * *

To: Hannah Nguyen  
From: Rusas Kor

Subject: Re: Status of Claim # IIICLW-K23801-P50101-981207A

So sorry Hannah!!

We have many claims to handle after Cerberus attacked!! I am sure you understand!!

I have passed your file along to my colleague Kathleen at Irune Interstellar corporate headquarters!! She is one of their adjusters and she has been working on processing your claim!! She is very skilled and will help you get the answers you need!!

Rusas Kor

Cc: Kathleen Okara

* * *

To: Kathleen Okara  
From: Hannah Nguyen

Subject: Following up on Claim # IIICLW-K23801-P50101-981207A

Hello Ms Okara -

Rusas Kor told me a few days ago that you were now the adjuster in charge of Vennher Cision's property insurance claim (submitted 2186-10-05; claim ID in subject header). I wanted to introduce myself as your main point of contact at our firm. I'm also trying to determine whether you could provide us with any further updates on the status of our claim. Do you have everything you need from us? We are more than happy to resubmit documentation if it's necessary - I know these things can sometimes get lost in the shuffle.

Yours sincerely,  
Hannah Nguyen  
Office Manager  
Vennher Citadel Cision Motors

* * *

To: Hannah Nguyen  
From: Kathleen Okara

Subject: Re: Following up on Claim # IIICLW-K23801-P50101-981207A

Hannah,

Thanks for reaching out. Your file is complete as far as I can tell, but I don't currently have any new status updates to share. At the moment I am waiting to hear back from our analysts regarding a few details of your policy so we can ensure that your claim is processed accurately. Please check back with me in a week if you haven't heard from Irune Interstellar by then.

Kathleen Okara  
Senior Claims Adjuster  
Irune Interstellar Insurance

* * *

To: Kathleen Okara  
From: Hannah Nguyen

Subject: Re: Re: Following up on Claim # IIICLW-K23801-P50101-981207A

Hello Kathleen -

The last time we spoke, you asked me to follow up in a week if I hadn't heard back regarding the status of the Cision Motors insurance claim. It's been eight days and I haven't seen any updates from you (unless I missed a message? Our network hardware seems to have taken some damage along with the rest of our premises, so our connectivity has been spotty at times…). Do you have anything new to share with me?

Yours sincerely,  
Hannah Nguyen  
Office Manager  
Vennher Citadel Cision Motors

* * *

To: Hannah Nguyen  
From: Kathleen Okara

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Following up on Claim # IIICLW-K23801-P50101-981207A

Hannah,

I'm sorry for the delay in my response - I was waiting to verify a few final details.

Unfortunately, the news I have is probably not what you would like to hear. As additional information about how the damage to your premises occurred has come to light, the circumstances have affected our adjudication of your claim. The policy elected by Cision Motors at your last renewal date, like many of Irune Interstellar's lower-cost options offered on the Citadel, has a number of contractual exclusions as detailed in your certificate of coverage. I regret to inform you that one such exclusion is "property damage, loss of business, personal injury, and/or loss of life and limb occurring due to the normal working activities of any Citadel Council Spectre operative(s)" (citation: location 2107 in your Certificate of Coverage document). For this reason, Irune Interstellar Insurance must entirely deny your claim. Please see the attached letter for our formal reply.

Kathleen Okara  
Senior Claims Adjuster  
Irune Interstellar Insurance

[Attachment: Cision Motors Claim Denial Letter]  
[Attachment: Certificate of Coverage w/ relevant passages highlighted]

* * *

Voice Message for Kathleen Okara  
Timestamp: 2186-11-07 15:59:03

"Hello Kathleen, this is Hannah Nguyen calling from Cision Motors. I just got your message saying that our insurance claim is being denied, and I have to admit, I'm more than a little taken aback by what you're telling me. Am I understanding correctly that our policy specifically excludes anything that Commander Shepard might choose to do on the Citadel? Because that's more than a little...um...anyway, I've been talking this over with Mr. Vennher and he agrees that he doesn't remember this, um... _unique issue_ being brought up at the time he signed the contract with Irune Interstellar. If he had known about it, he would definitely have elected different coverage, just in light of, you know, Commander Shepard and everything.

"So I'm calling, I guess, to strongly object to Irune Interstellar's decision, and to find out if there's any way to file a grievance regarding how our claim has been handled. I mean, not by you, you've been fine so far, but it's just...Our sales associates can't work in our space with the condition the building is in right now, and we honestly don't have cash on hand to make the necessary repairs and replace our inventory if our insurance isn't going to pay out for any of it. I mean… [Long pause.] I know you're not the one who wrote the policy in the first place, and I don't want to blame you for just doing your job. And I know it's ridiculous to put this much effort into patching bullet holes in our showroom walls when the Reapers might attack us at any moment. But, you know...my job is the only thing I have any control over right now. [Sigh.] So if you could please get back to me and let me know how Cision Motors can contest this decision, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. Have a nice day."

* * *

To: CMDR Shepard, Jane  
From: Hannah Nguyen

Subject: its YOUR faul!!!

Dearm Commander Shepaqrd,

I guess I should sart by saing thank you fpr saving hte galaxy??!!? The Citadel wouldnt be here if you hadn of beaten Sovereign and I wouldn't have a job then or probably even be alive so thank for that.

Unforutnatly at the SAME job you also caused a lo of problems!! Everyone saw the vids on the news of your big gun fight in our showroom with the skycars blowing up and everthing. They don' know how much damage exacly you did but trust me it was a LOT. And now our insurance copany is ellingme if won't pay for anything you break when your on Spectre buisness. We dont have the money to pay for all of that! Is why we bougth inisurance!!! Maybe this time when ou are done daving the galaxy again, you can move on to resucing is all from STUPID insurance regulations.?

Please excuwe any errors becaus I am very drunk rn

Yours sincerely,  
Hannah Nguyen  
Office Manager  
Vennher Citadel Cision Motors

* * *

To: Hannah Nguyen  
From: Kathleen Okara

Subject: In response to your voice message

Hannah,

Apologies again for this further delay - I was in an all-day meeting yesterday and just now received your voice message. I'm sorry to hear you're displeased with Irune Interstellar's adjudication of your claim, and I can understand your frustration. You are of course welcome to contest the decision. In order to process a request for reconsideration, there are more forms to fill out, and you would also need to submit some additional evidence. I've attached the relevant documents to this message so you can take a look. If you'd like, I'd be more than happy to meet with you in person at Cision Motors so we can discuss the situation further. When and if we meet I can also take some extra holoimages to submit along with the documents (providing more and better quality images has helped other clients with their appeals in the past). I'm in your neighborhood today, actually, if you'd like me to stop by. What do you think?

Kathleen Okara  
Senior Claims Adjuster  
Irune Interstellar Insurance

[Attachment: Claims Adjudication Reconsideration Request Packet]

* * *

To: Kathleen Okara  
From: Hannah Nguyen

Subject: Re: In response to your voice message

Hello Kathleen -

Thanks for getting back to me.

First of all, I apologize for my unprofessional tone in the message I left for you. I know it's no excuse for being so curt with you, but my parents and my younger siblings were recently evacuated from Earth and I haven't heard from them in days. It weighs on me a lot and my work has been suffering as a result. So, I'm sorry for being rude, and I hope you can forgive me.

Contesting the denial is definitely something we'd like to do. I appreciate your willingness to meet with me to discuss it further. Today won't work, however, because I'm home sick. How does tomorrow look for you around 1400? And would it be okay if Mr Vennher sat in on the meeting?

Yours sincerely,  
Hannah Nguyen  
Office Manager  
Vennher Citadel Cision Motors

* * *

To: Hannah Nguyen  
From: Kathleen Okara

Subject: Re: Re: In response to your voice message

Hannah,

Apology accepted but not required. {-:

(If I can be frank with you, I have extended family on Palaven as well as on Earth, and not all of my relatives got offworld in time. So I understand. Honestly.)

Tomorrow at 1400 is fine. Mr Vennher is certainly welcome to join in. I'll plan on seeing you both at Cision Motors then.

Kathleen Okara  
Senior Claims Adjuster  
Irune Interstellar Insurance

* * *

To: Kathleen Okara  
From: Hannah Nguyen

Subject: Today's meeting

Hello Kathleen -

Sorry for the late message - hope you see this in time.

Mr Vennher has been unexpectedly called away to deal with a family emergency and sends his regrets. He still very much wants to hear what you have to say. Rather than reschedule, since I'm sure you've already left your office, would it be okay if I recorded our meeting so he could go over it later and then contact you with further questions?

Thank you for understanding!

Yours sincerely,  
Hannah Nguyen  
Office Manager  
Vennher Citadel Cision Motors

* * *

To: Hannah Nguyen  
From: Kathleen Okara

Subject: Re: Today's meeting

No problem, Hannah. I'm on the tram right now and should be with you shortly.

Kathleen Okara  
Senior Claims Adjuster  
Irune Interstellar Insurance

* * *

Automated Transcript  
Security Vid Feed Recording  
Vennher Citadel Cision Motors  
Begin Timestamp: 2186-11-09 14:01:23

[Door chime sounds.]

H. NGUYEN:  
Good afternoon. How can I help you?

K. OKARA:  
I'm here to see Hannah Nguyen. I'm guessing that's you?

H. NGUYEN:  
Oh! Yes. You must be Kathleen. I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you. I thought you...I mean, I didn't know you were...

K. OKARA:  
A turian? The name threw you off, right?

H. NGUYEN:  
[Nods.]

K. OKARA:  
Yeah. I was adopted by humans after the First Contact War. Don't worry, I know it's weird.

H. NGUYEN:  
I see. [Nervous laugh.] Can I offer you any refreshments? I was going to offer you coffee, but well, that's not really going to...Anyway, I'm pretty sure we have some dextro beverage pouches in a cabinet in the break room somewhere, so if you give me a second I can…

K. OKARA:  
That's not necessary, Hannah. But thank you. I really appreciate your hospitality.

H. NGUYEN:  
Oh. You're welcome. Um...should we just get started then?

K. OKARA:  
I'm ready whenever you are.

H. NGUYEN:  
Great! Well, first of all, Mr. Vennher wanted me to tell you that he's really sorry he couldn't be at this meeting, and to thank you for being flexible. One of his daughters works for C-Sec, and she got hurt pretty badly in the Cerberus attack. He just got a call that they were taking her in for another emergency surgery, so he's at Huerta Memorial waiting for news.

K. OKARA:  
That's awful! I'm so sorry to hear it.

H. NGUYEN:  
Thanks. But it's kind of that way for everyone now, isn't it?

K. OKARA:  
Yes, I suppose it is. [Pause.] At any rate, I got a pretty good look at the damage to your facilities on my way in. The images alone don't really show the extent of it, do they?

H. NGUYEN:  
No. This is actually a big improvement. You should have seen this place right after the fight.

K. OKARA:  
I don't suppose you have any holos from that time period, do you? Before the contractors started working?

H. NGUYEN:  
A few. They're not great quality.

K. OKARA:  
It couldn't hurt to include them. May I ask what happened to the showroom floor? There's kind of a...how best to describe it?...chasm.

H. NGUYEN:  
I think that's where the floor model Dauntless was parked when a cluster grenade blew it up.

K. OKARA:  
That would make sense.

H. NGUYEN:  
As much as any of this does. [Pause.] Sorry. I know what happened isn't your fault. I need to stop taking it out on you.

K. OKARA:  
It's okay. This is frustrating. I get it. Listen, in my professional opinion, you have a good case for at least getting our ombudsbeings to consider your appeal. Like I said before, sending in some better evidence could go a long way toward convincing them. I've brought my equipment if you want to try taking some more immersive holos -

H. NGUYEN:  
We'll want to do that soon, then, before the renovations progress much farther.

K. OKARA:  
Of course. But before we get too far down that path, I had a few questions about the paperwork you submitted. Why don't we take a look?

H. NGUYEN:  
Sure. Let me just make a little space for your terminal on the desk. [Sound of objects being moved.] Sorry. I wish things weren't so chaotic around here.

K. OKARA:  
You still don't need to apologize. I see a lot of things like this in my line of work.

H. NGUYEN:  
Somehow I doubt that.

K. OKARA:  
Well, I do have to say this is the first gunfight in a skycar dealership I've ever dealt with, but be that as it may -

[Door chime sounds.]

H. NGUYEN:  
Excuse me for just a second. Hello? I'm so sorry, but our sales floor isn't open to the public right now. I'm afraid you'll have to - oh! Oh.

CMDR. SHEPARD:  
That's okay. I'm not really in the market for a skycar anyway.

K. OKARA:  
Hannah? Is something wrong? I heard - oh, _wow._

H. NGUYEN:  
Commander Shepard! Um - er - what a surprise! I - I don't know what to say. [Nervous laughter.] And, oh my goodness, Urdnot Wrex…

LT. VEGA:  
Sure, she recognizes Wrex and he ain't even part of the crew.

URDNOT W.:  
No one can forget my pretty face, Vega.

CMDR. SHEPARD:  
I'm looking for Hannah Nguyen. Is that you?

H. NGUYEN:  
Would you believe me if I told you it wasn't?

URDNOT W.:  
Nope.

K. OKARA:  
Wait a minute, wait a minute. Hannah, how do you know Commander Shepard?

H. NGUYEN:  
I don't! I mean, no more than anybody else does from seeing her on the newsfeeds.

CMDR. SHEPARD:  
But you sent me a message, didn't you?

H. NGUYEN:  
Well...yes, I did, but...I'm so sorry, Commander Shepard. It's just...it's been a hard month, and honestly I was really drunk when I wrote that, and I never expected you to actually read it.

LT. VEGA:  
Oh, believe me, she reads _every_ message.

CMDR. SHEPARD:  
I read yours, at least. I know it might not count for much, Hannah, but I came here to apologize.

H. NGUYEN:  
Uh. You don't have to do that. I'm sure you have much more important things to do with your time. Saving the galaxy and all.

LT. VEGA:  
Actually, we're on shore leave right now, so she kind of doesn't.

URDNOT W.:  
You ask me, she does. Apologizing is for humans and people who don't think automatic weapons can solve every problem.

CMDR. SHEPARD:  
Ignore these two, Hannah. It was never my intention to damage your livelihood. Is it really true that your insurance company isn't going to pay for any of this?

K. OKARA:  
Excuse me! I can speak to that. Kathleen Okara, senior claims adjuster, Irune Interstellar Insurance. As I unfortunately had to explain to Ms. Nguyen, Cision Motors' policy contains a coverage exception for "property damage, loss of business, personal injury, and/or loss of life and limb occurring due to the normal working activities of any Citadel Council Spectre..."

LT. VEGA:  
Seriously?

URDNOT W.:  
Wait a minute, Shepard. You weren't on Spectre business when we shot this place up.

K. OKARA:  
You weren't?

CMDR. SHEPARD:  
Well...no. Not really.

LT. VEGA:  
It was more like settling a score with Cerberus, now that you mention it.

URDNOT W.:  
Yeah, it was personal. _Very_ personal.

K. OKARA:  
But - that's great! That changes everything! I probably shouldn't be celebrating because Irune Interstellar is going to have to pay for all this!

H. NGUYEN:  
You mean...our insurance will really cover the claim now?

K. OKARA:  
If Commander Shepard submits an affidavit explaining the circumstances, I don't see why not. Damage as a result of, er, "social unrest" is explicitly included in your policy.

CMDR. SHEPARD:  
I'd be happy to provide a statement. Lieutenant Vega, Wrex, you were both there with me. Think you might be able to add your perspective?

URDNOT W.:  
Sure.

LT. VEGA:  
_Claro que sí._ I'll make sure the rest of the crew backs it up, too.

URDNOT W.:  
Otherwise they'll hear from me. Heh.

H. NGUYEN:  
This is amazing. Thank you so much. I...I don't know what else to say.

CMDR. SHEPARD:  
You're welcome. I'm sending my contact information to Ms. Okara's terminal. I'll make sure Irune Interstellar gets the information they need.

K. OKARA:  
We'll be in touch.

H. NGUYEN:  
Mr. Vennher is going to be so relieved when he finds out. I'll tell him right away. Commander Shepard...I think you just saved our business.

CMDR. SHEPARD:  
Don't mention it. I should go.

LT. VEGA:  
[Stifled laughter.]

URDNOT W.:  
Told you she couldn't stop saying it.

CMDR. SHEPARD:  
Shut up, Wrex.

[Door chime sounds.]

H. NGUYEN:  
I can't believe that just happened.

K. OKARA:  
Me neither. Guess my work here is done.

H. NGUYEN:  
I suppose so. But, um, Kathleen? Before you go?

K. OKARA:  
Yes?

H. NGUYEN:  
Thank you for being so patient and kind during all of this. With things being so bad in the galaxy, it's easy to forget that people can still be good.

K. OKARA:  
It was nothing. [Pause.] Hannah, I was wondering something too. Would you like to get coffee together sometime? I mean, I wouldn't drink coffee, but I know a nice little bistro on the Presidium that serves dextro and levo food, and...I'm rambling, aren't I? What I meant to say was, since you told me about your family on Earth, _I_ haven't been able to stop thinking about my family there, and my family on Palaven, and how far away from each other we all are right now. And I don't know about you, but I could really use someone to talk to right now. Even if it doesn't change or fix anything in the end, maybe if I had a friend I wouldn't feel so frightened and alone.

H. NGUYEN:  
I think it would help me to talk to someone, too. Like you said. Even if it's just for a little while.

K. OKARA:  
That's great. When should we go?

H. NGUYEN:  
How about right now? I'm not getting any more work done today anyway.

K. OKARA:  
Oh! Sure. The rest of my calendar is clear all of a sudden.

H. NGUYEN:  
Great. Give me a minute to lock up and we'll go.

K. OKARA:  
No problem. So, you think if I ask nicely, Commander Shepard will record a promo calling Irune Interstellar her favorite insurance company on the Citadel?

H. NGUYEN:  
Only if you ask her to do one for Cision Motors, too.

K. OKARA:  
Let's not press our luck.

[Laughter.]

[Door chime sounds.]

[END RECORDING]


End file.
